


Everything will be Alright

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Orphans, Pining, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Single Parents, Smut, adventures in babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne Egbert is a very important business woman who also happens to be a single mother. Bog MacKinnon is her best friend and child rearing companion. There is a tension between them that even little Ian can't miss.<br/>Excerpt: Bog’s heart clenched at the sight of Marianne lifting her son up and rubbing noses with him. The vision of a child in her arms did things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a title for this. The Word Doc. was literally labeled "babysitting AU" 
> 
> This was a one-shot I started ages ago as something to post in between updates of my longer fics but it was kind of slow going. It's been killing me not posting anything and just wanted to show proof I am still writing. 
> 
> I also really wanted to give Marianne a different last name, something I hadn't seen before but I still wanted it to have ties to the movie. I searched names with the meaning of "light"
> 
> "Egbert is a name that derives from old Germanic words meaning "bright edge", such as that of a blade."  
> I think this works as both a reference to the light fields and the bright edge of Marianne's sword. 
> 
> MacKinnon is my mom's maiden name, it is both Scottish and sounds like King...

“How do I look?” Marianne asked as she sashayed her way into the kitchen.  

She was wearing a knee-length black lace dress, which had a modest neckline and thick shoulder straps but showed quite a bit of skin in the back. She twirled allowing her dress to flow out around her.

“Beautiful” Bog replied without looking up from the article he was reading.

“You didn’t even look” Marianne chides playfully, stalking over and slapping his arm. 

“Mommy! You look like a princess!!” a small boy with white-blonde hair and dark brown eyes runs into the room latching himself to Marianne’s legs, fisting the expensive fabric in his small (probably sticky) hands, and Bog finally looks up.

He didn’t need to look to know his dearest friend would be an absolute stunning knock out. Marianne Egbert looked amazing in everything from sweatpants and baggy t-shirts to designer dresses. Her short hair was lightly gelled in a windswept style and she kept her make-up light tonight. Bog’s heart clenched at the sight of Marianne lifting her son up and rubbing noses with him. The vision of a child in her arms did things to him.

“There’s my favourite little Imp” Marianne cooed, kissing her boy on his cheek.

As much as Bog wished he could say Ian was part his, he couldn’t. To be fair Ian wasn’t Marianne’s child either, at least not biologically. Officially she had adopted him some four years and eight months ago when his birth mother had left him on the doorstep of the biggest, fanciest, rich-person house she could find. Marianne’s.

“Do you promise to be a good boy for Uncle Boggy?” Marianne asked needlessly.

“Of course he’ll be a good boy, won’t ye lad?” Bog said standing up and coming over to relieve Marianne of her unwanted passenger.   

Marianne transferred Ian to Bog with a grateful look and mouthed ‘thank-you’ at him.

“Do you remember his bedtime?” Marianne asked, the mother in her coming out.

“Eight O’clock, sharp” Bog replied, as if he hadn’t put the boy to bed hundreds of times before.  

“Call or text me if you have any questions, or need anything at all” Marianne said rushing for the door.

Bog followed her out into the hall, Ian still clasped to his chest.

“I won’t” he said. Honestly, he looked after Ian all the time. It was the least he could do.

Marianne was his best friend, but also an important business woman who often worked late nights. Tonight she had a dinner meeting with a very important client and Plum, Ian’s regular nanny, had been given the night off in advance.  Bog was only a phone call away and had readily agreed; it’s not like he had plans for this Saturday night anyway.

Marianne slipped her shoes on and grabbed her clutch from where it rested on the back of the sofa.

“ _Mauh!_ I love you” Marianne said placing yet another kiss to Ian’s already abused cheek.

“Kiss for Uncle Boggy too!” Ian requested.

Bog instantly felt his face heat up, he longed to protest the boy’s innocent request but the words got caught in his throat. Marianne only hesitated briefly before stretching up and planting an equally loud kiss to Bog’s very red cheek. 

“You two behave” Marianne called with a final wave as she dashed out the front door to her waiting car, tossing a shawl around her bare arms.

“We won’t” Bog and Ian said in unison. 

Bog walked over to the window so Ian could wave one last time to his mother as they watched the taillights disappear down the street.  

“Ready to have some fun?” Bog asked ruffling the boy’s hair. 

“Yeah!” Ian cheered as he squirmed his way out of Bog’s arms and ran down the hall in anticipation of being chased. 

Bog followed with loud, thumping, exaggerated steps and growled menacingly which in turn elicited a scream of joy from Ian.   

Chasing Ian around the exceptionally large house proved to be more exhausting than even Bog had imagined. Bog looked down at the Imp sleeping in his lap and gave a sigh of contentment. After finally catching him, Ian had been thoroughly bathed and dressed in his new Doctor Who pajamas and then the two had settled down on the expensive leather sofa to watch some classic Disney movies. Classics from Bog’s childhood, like _Peter Pan_ and _Robin Hood_.  A quick glance at the clock on the wall told Bog it was close to nine and if things had gone well Marianne should be home sooner rather than later. 

Bog cradled the sleeping form of Ian in his arms as he carried him up the stairs and tucked him soundly in his new ‘big boy’ bed that he was so proud of.

The sheets were _The Avenger’s_ themed and the comforter was _Cars_ and on top of that was a homemade quilt, hand stitched by Bog’s mother.  The quilt was made up of all sorts of scraps from his mother’s various projects, deep purples and greens bordered the edge and there were squares of bright pinks and blues. Bog recognized some strips of MacKinnon tartan spread throughout as well, leftovers from the last time she’d made him a kilt. Bog felt his heart swell as he was overcome with emotion for the little boy, he was so damn lucky that Marianne had made the choice to give that little boy a home. That he got to be _Uncle Boggy_ and while that wasn’t _father_ it was something.

Bog pressed his lips to Ian’s pale forehead before quietly exiting the room. 

~~***~~

Marianne was a nervous wreck she hated leaving Ian, even if it was to the very capable hands of Bog MacKinnon. Bog was her closest friend, the first person she met after calling off her wedding and changing her personality who hadn’t scoffed at her and told her what a huge mistake she was making. Well okay, she hadn’t _really_ changed her personality she just felt freer to be her true self. She could tell Bog liked her for who she was now, a confident young business woman who wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, the type of woman who chose to adopt a child that had been orphaned on her doorstep and decided to become a mother without a man by her side. Marianne didn’t think Bog would have liked the woman she was before, the one who took orders and never questioned things, the one who was so hung up on a guy’s looks she couldn’t see that he was just a shallow, power-hungry, backstabbing, cheating, son-of-a-bitch.

Marianne let go of her fork quite suddenly when she realized she’d been gripping it too tightly. It clattered to the table interrupting the pleasant flow of dinner conversation.  

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Marianne said sliding back her chair and standing up, all the men stood. 

She grabbed her purse and headed to the washroom.

There were no calls or text from Bog. Not that she had expected any. Even if there had been a minor accident Bog wouldn’t want to worry her, would simply tell her once she got home. He was kind and considerate like that, he’d never want her to run out on an important business dinner for something small. She was so lucky to have Bog in her life, she loved him so much and he was so good with Ian. The image of them together in the hallway floated across her mind and her heart nearly burst. Marianne took a few steadying breaths and appraised her reflection in the mirror, her amber eyes were bright and glossy, partially dilated in the dim light of the restaurant washroom. Thinking about Bog with kids always did this to her.  

Ian had been a Godsend, saving Marianne from a very dark time in her life. Her heart had been ripped out and torn apart by Roland she didn’t think she’d ever love someone again. Then came the ringing of the doorbell in the middle of the night, and just like _Harry Potter_ a baby boy had been left on her doorstep wrapped tightly in a blanket, the street outside number 10 Primrose Hill was empty. A note was left with the child that stated his birthdate and possible allergies he might have. The note went on to say such things like “ _I know you’ll take good care of him, better than I ever could_ ” and Marianne had just broken down right there on her front porch and started crying over the warm and wiggling bundle. _How could anyone not want you?_ She had thought at the time cradling him close to her chest, protecting him from the cruel world he’d been born into.

Her father and sister had thought she’d gone crazy, what was she thinking adopting a baby? It was true Marianne hadn’t known the first thing about being a mother. That was how she met Bog. Marianne had gone into a little family run book store to pick up some books on child care. Bog had come around one of the shelves and startled her. 

“Now I’m no expert” he had mocked her, “but usually one buys these types of books _before_ having a baby.”

Their first meeting hadn’t exactly been all rainbows and butterflies. His mocking tone had led her to retort with a few choice insults of her own and they had parted on bad terms. A few days later though Marianne was still thinking about the encounter and had marched back to the book shop to give the rude clerk a piece of her mind. She found him in the children’s section reading aloud to a small group of attentive little ones. His smooth accented voice washed over her, ensnaring her just as much as any of the children present. By the time he finished reading _The Ugly Duckling_ Marianne forgot why she had marched back to the shop in a state of fury. 

Marianne’s lips twitch up into a smile at the memory, it hadn’t been love at first sight, hell they hadn’t even liked each other but somewhere between changing diapers together and the first day of school Marianne had fallen in love. She exhaled a shaky sigh and with one last glance at her phone (no new messages) exited the bathroom gracefully. Her boys were waiting for her at home. 

It was Ten O’clock before Marianne even left the restaurant. There was no sight more welcome than that of her front door lights. The house was mostly quite as Marianne made her way through the front hall. Looking in to the living-room Marianne saw Bog stretched out on the couch snoring gently while the credits to a movie scrolled on the screen. She shook her head fondly at his sleeping form before silently making her way upstairs. Marianne stalled outside of Ian’s door on her way to change but didn’t enter; she didn’t want to wake him.  

Marianne slipped out of the expensive dress and let it fall carelessly to the floor; she’d have someone bring it to a dry cleaner later. Marianne wiggled her way into a purple satin pajama set with long pants and shiny buttons down the front of the top. Her initials ME were embroidered over her left breast in curvy silver stitching; they had been a gift from Dawn. Despite growing up the daughter of a business mogul Marianne was rather down to earth; she never purposely flaunted her wealth and always made significant donations to a few choice charities. However she was expected to present herself in a certain way, for instance the dress she wore tonight that now sat rumpled on her bedroom floor was designed by the son of one of the clients she was meeting tonight. It made for a good first impression. Marianne was also not under the illusion that donating to charity somehow erased her financial sins.

Marianne made her way back downstairs a thick blanket in hand to toss over Bog. Only Bog was sitting up now, his arm draped over the back of the sofa. _Men_ , Marianne thought exasperatedly, it always amazed her how one minute they could be fast asleep and the next wide awake. _Damn it_ if he didn’t look good in his faded blue jeans and plaid button down though. His hair was rumpled from his nap and where he’d run his fingers through it in a futile effort to fix it. She abandoned the blanket to the floor and bounced up onto the couch curling her body against Bog’s side, jostling his arm loose so that it fell naturally to rest at her waist. Marianne slid her own arm across Bog’s narrow hips and leaned her head into his broad chest. 

He exhaled with a soft chuckle and dipped his head a bit to rest his pointed chin in Marianne’s hair. Even though he’d shaved that morning thorn pricks of stubble had grown back in and got tangled in her silky locks.

“How was dinner?” he asked, speaking low.

“Fine” Marianne replied shortly, _this is better_ she thought silently. Her tummy gave a small gurgle betraying the fact she hadn’t eaten so much as pushed her food around her plate. 

“What are you watching?” she asked, hoping to delay more questions about the dinner. The station was on commercial break; Jennifer Aniston was telling her why she should by Aveeno. 

“The Woman’s Network, really Bog?” Marianne questions skeptically when the logo appeared.  

Bog gave a huff of laughter at her admonishment, “yes _really_ ” he countered, “ _The Lake House_ is on.” 

Despite having given up on finding love himself Bog was a secret (not so secret) romantic. He couldn’t help it he was a Cancer and they were known to be terribly romantic. He also knew that Marianne as a Capricorn was one of his best matches. He didn’t believe in much but this let him have some hope. He wondered if Marianne could feel the furious beating of his heart as it hammered against his ribs. She was pressed so close to him and her light floral perfume filled his nose. 

“Yeah it’s time travel weekend or something” Bog explained offhand, trying not to sound like he cared too much, “before this was _Kate and Leopold_ and next on is _The Time Traveller’s Wife_.”

“Well I’m not staying up that late” Marianne groused, “it’ll be Midnight before this is over, they always play way too many commercials.”    

Bog didn’t answer just gave a contented hum as Marianne snuggled even closer to him as the movie came back on. Marianne tried to relax, her and Bog cuddled all the time, but as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth she couldn’t help but wonder if this was the night it would finally lead to more. She could feel his heart pounding away in its cage and couldn’t deny she hoped it was because of her.

Absently Bog’s thumb made little circles over Marianne’s hip as he appreciated the silky smoothness of the fabric covering her body. He was never as happy as when Marianne pressed her lithe yet curvy frame against his. Marianne shifted her position and Bog made to move his arm allowing Marianne to leave if she wanted. She slid her head out from under his chin and Bog turned to look at her. His breath caught as they locked eyes, Marianne’s lips were slightly parted and glossy as though she had been licking them, and her eyes held something he hadn’t seen before. Bog’s mouth went very dry when Marianne’s eyes became hooded and seemed to be staring at his lips. His tongue nervously flicked out wetting his lips and swallowed audibly in the quite of the room.    

Simultaneously Bog and Marianne leaned in towards each other until their lips finally met. Marianne’s hand pressed into Bog’s hip with earnest and he released a groan of pleasure. What had started as a very tender press of lips against lips became increasingly more heated as the hand that had been resting on Marianne’s waist made its way up her back and pressed between her shoulder blades willing her closer. This was it, it was all he had ever wanted, Marianne sighed contently as Bog’s tongue brushed hesitantly along her lips seeking entrance. It had been far too long since he had held someone like this, kissed someone, pouring every ounce of his love for her into every touch. 

Marianne’s hand rubbed up and down the inside of his thigh causing Bog to squirm. He was becoming increasingly aroused, Marianne’s touches were languid yet confident, but it wasn’t enough. Her hand slipped whether on purpose or by accident and brushed along his hardening member, they both gasped and Bog shivered from want. The leather of the couch squeaked under their shifting bodies as they moved closer together and Bog knew if either of them spoke the spell would be broken. Marianne’s tongue had slipped inside his mouth and it felt so good, he moaned again rubbing his nose along hers.  

“Mommy?” a voice asked, breaking the silence.

Bog and Marianne broke apart as if they were teenagers having been caught making out on their parent’s couch. 

Marianne turned around and was just able to make out Ian standing at the foot of the stairs by the glow of the TV, trapping Bog’s arm between her chest and the back of the sofa in the process.  

“Hey sweetie” Marianne called, still trying to catch her breath.

She had been kissing Bog and it had felt wonderful. She had thought about it for so long, trying to imagine what it’d taste like, what it’d feel like being held in his strong arms. She had never wanted it to end. Marianne was incredibly turned on, wet, especially since she’d palmed Bog’s length through his jeans.

“I can’t find Puck” Ian whined. 

“Alright” Marianne said forcing herself to get up off the couch, “let’s go look for him together” she added going over and taking Ian by the hand.

Once they were upstairs Bog let out a groan of frustration and thumped his head against the back of the couch. _Cock-blocked_ by a freaking five year-old, he finally catches a break with Marianne, all his fantasies on the brink of coming true so of course it was inevitable fate would intervene. 

Puck was Ian’s favourite stuffed animal, some sort of cross between a possum and a rabbit. It had once been white but was now mostly greyish. Marianne found the elusive creature hiding under Ian’s bed. It was the first toy Ian had received from his new family, a gift from his aunt Dawn.

“There you are my love” Marianne said tucking the toy into bed with Ian. No doubt Ian would wake to find Puck on the floor once more but for now he was safe.

“Mommy?” the inquisitive little boy asked.

“Yes darling?” Marianne prompted.

“Are you going to marry Uncle Boggy?” Ian queried.

Marianne nearly choked in her surprise, whatever she had imagined Ian asking her it wasn’t that. _Kids say the darndest things_.

“Why do you ask love?” she wanted to know, unsure of where this had come from. Had Dawn said something in front of the boy?  Marianne knew her sister was a strong advocate of her and Bog ‘getting together.’ Her cheeks flushed as she thought about what Ian had caught them doing downstairs.   

“We watched _Robin Hood_ ” Ian volunteered.

Marianne wasn’t sure what to do with this new information when it fully processed. Now it had been some years since watching the film herself but she remembered something about kisses and getting married. For the first time Marianne didn’t know how to reply. Her and Bog had never discussed marriage or any of it, but it had become apparent her feelings weren’t as one-sided as she had originally thought. Her best hope was that by morning Ian would forget what he had seen, if anything, and never ask her again.

“I don’t know” Marianne answered truthfully, running her fingers through Ian’s short hair soothingly.  

His blue eyes burned bright in the darkness, “do you love him?” Ian whispered on the cusp of sleep. 

“Very much so” Marianne replied honestly, pulling Ian’s door shut behind her.

~~***~~

Marianne didn’t know what would be waiting for her downstairs but at the very least she felt she had to apologize. Leaving poor Bog alone like that, and the state he was in. The TV was off and Bog stood leaning against the arm of the couch, his form silhouetted by a stray kitchen light. He looked up upon hearing her approach and Marianne swallowed at the pure look of want in his radiant blue eyes. Bog’s desire for her made her weak and she nearly faltered in her trek towards him. 

“Did ye find the toy?” he whispered huskily. 

“Yes” Marianne answered low; it was all she could manage to get out after Bog had spoken. She nearly came from his voice alone.

 _I did that to him_ she thought. Marianne was pleased and turned on all at once.

Bog turned his head breaking their eye contact, “Ah should go” he mumbled.

“Stay” the word escaped Marianne’s lips before she could censor it.

He looked back at her, the surprise clear in his eyes, as Marianne continued on her path towards him. Bog’s eyes flickered between her and the couch and Marianne let her lips curl up into a playful smile.

“I can think of somewhere much more comfortable to spend the night” she whispered to him, her voice taking on a seductive edge.  

Marianne took the final step between them and pushed her body fully against his.

Bog caught her in his arms, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. With every inch of their bodies in contact he knew she could feel his arousal as her hips slid over his. They moaned together as Marianne deliberately pushed her hips at him and Bog brought his hands down to grab at her ass keeping her near. Marianne brought her arms up looping them around his neck to drag her fingers through the hair there. Her boldness encouraged him further and he lifted her right off the ground. Bog cupped his arm under her legs and began to walk, carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Nothing in his life had ever felt more right than Marianne’s arms around his neck and their lips brushing one another’s. 

Marianne’s room was lit only by the full moon shining in through her open window. Bog closed her door behind him, making sure it latched with a gentle _click_. He nearly tripped over the lacy dress Marianne had so carelessly discarded earlier in the evening in his trek to get her to bed.

At last he lowered her onto her bed then quickly climbed on top of her. Marianne giggled as Bog nibbled his way down her throat and moaned when he brushed his hot tongue across her clavicle. Marianne’s back arched off her bed brushing her body up along Bog’s where he still hovered above her.

“ _Marianne_ ” he whimpered her name reverently, as their pelvises made contact.

A shiver wracked her body at the sound of his voice; no one had ever said her name like _that_ before.

He touched his forehead to hers and Marianne noticed how blown his pupils had become.

“Ah’ve thought aboot this for such a long time, Ah didnae want to mess it up” Bog confessed quietly. 

One of his large hands cradled her waist while the other came up to cup her cheek. His knees straddled either side of her legs the only thing supporting his own weight.

“I’ve thought about it too” Marianne admitted, licking her already chapped lips.

Bog looked at her in clear disbelief, despite the fact he had actually gotten Marianne to her bed.

“Dorn’t say it if it isn’t true” he griped, attempting to pull away.

“It is true Bog, I” Marianne stuttered cutting her confession short, was now really the best time?

Bog looked at her expectantly.

With unwavering eye contact she replied confidently, “I love _you_ , and I want _you_ Bog, very much.” Yes, yes it was.

Bog looked down at the woman he loved in awe, the sheer amount of love she had poured into every syllable made the fact undeniable.

“Ah lofe ye too” Bog said, saying it with as much care as Marianne had.

“We can take it slow if you want” Marianne offered noticing his hesitation.    

“Aye” was Bog’s breathless reply.

Marianne arched her chest, encouraging Bog to let his hand stray. 

The hand cupping her cheek took the hint and slid down the silky fabric of her top, Bog’s thumb grazed over her nipple and she shuddered. This was all she had ever wanted.  Bog slowly popped each of Marianne’s pearl buttons with his thumb, and finally let his hand skim the silky softness of her breast, flesh to flesh.  She moaned and withered beneath him as his deft ministrations continued, his thumb circling her areola making her nipple peak, his hot mouth burning a trail up and down her neck.

Meanwhile, Marianne’s hand made its way down to the button of Bog’s jeans. He groaned, sighed, and mumbled weak protests into Marianne’s neck as she deviously undid his zipper and slipped her hand inside his jeans. He shivered with obvious desire as she lovingly stroked his hardened member. Marianne made to push Bog’s jeans down off his hip when he caught her wrist in his rough hand.

Marianne looked up, making eye contact with him, and she could see his inner battle that was taking place.

“What happened to slow?” he asked cheekily, his voice was beyond wrecked. Marianne barley recognized the deep husky accent as belonging to her friend. He was so turned on, how could he still be rebuffing her advances?

“We’re both adults Bog, and it’s been a very long time since I’ve had a _real_ man in my bed. I know you want this as much as I do. I think we’ve both waited long enough.” All throughout her little pep speech; Marianne had rubbed her free hand along Bog’s back in an effort to placate him.  

He shivered at her touch, and her words. It too had been such a long time since he’d slept with a woman, and certainly never with one as beautiful, kind, and caring as Marianne. He wanted her so badly it hurt but what if this was a big mistake? What if their relationship changed, not for the better as he had hoped, but for the worse?  

Something in his face must have shown his misgivings. Marianne gently took the hand that was still resting lovingly on her waist and pushed it lower, guiding his hand beneath the elastic band of her satin pajama bottoms. She smirked at the way his eyes enlarged comically at the realisation she had no underwear on. She urged his long, clever fingers lower where they sought refuge in her warm and waiting heat. 

Bog couldn’t stifle his groan of want at the sensation of her slick entrance around his fingers. He knew he was blushing furiously, a single thought running through his brain, _she wants me, she really wants me_. Bog pushed his first two fingers into Marianne as far as he could, causing her back to arch off the bed and eliciting a few moans of her own.

“ _Oh, Bog_ ” the sound of his name on her lips spurred him on, all the times he’d try to imagine it, but nothing came close to the real thing.

Bog let go of Marianne’s wrist, but instead of letting her finish what she started he moved back a bit and removed his own jeans and shirt. Marianne was left breathless at the sight of the silver moonlight hitting Bog’s bare chest. She wasted no time bringing her hands up and raking them down the length of his torso. He growled encouragingly at her rough play and his erection twitch in pleasure and annoyance that it was being ignored. Marianne toyed with the band of the boxers.

“May I?” she asked tentatively, unable to give a verbal response Bog nodded his head enthusiastically. 

 It was late-March and Bog was wearing Christmas boxers, an image of the North Pole in a _very_ appropriate place. Marianne slid Bog’s boxers down off his narrow waist, exposing his heated erection in all its glory. He shivered as the cool air hit the sensitive flesh. Marianne was in awe, Bog was even more beautiful than she had dared to imagine, all her fantasies, nothing compared. The way his member curved out slightly towards her was enticing. She heeded its call, leaning forward to wrap her lips around his leaking head. 

Bog’s hips jerked uncontrollably at the contact and his eyes rolled back. Sweet lord Marianne’s mouth was on him and it was bliss but he’d come far too quickly if she continued down this path. She was licking the pre-come from its slit and he dug his nails into the mattress so as not to fist them in Marianne’s hair.   

She pulled off him with a lewd _pop_ and Bog couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss that wonderful mouth of hers. As their tongues flicked into each other’s mouths Bog pushed Marianne’s top off her shoulders, and rubbed at the tense muscles there. Bog than proceeded to pull her bottoms off all the while kissing her deeply, his rough hand kneading her soft breasts.

“ _Oh_ , oh, _Bog,_ please” Marianne’s cries were pained.

“Condom?” he asked. He couldn’t even believe he was doing this, here, with Marianne.

“In the bedside drawer, next to the vibrator” she replied.

Bog opened the drawer with some trepidation, and was very jealous of the adequately sized purple machine and instantly had visions of Marianne using it on herself whilst thinking about him. He grabbed the condom and shut the drawer.

“Let me take it from here” Marianne said, doing the honours.

Bog couldn’t believe it, suddenly he was lying on his back and Marianne was kneeling above him, her hot juices slicking her entrance for him. Griped firmly in her hand, Marianne guided him to the waiting nirvana. She took her time sliding up and down him slowly, letting her own wetness be lube enough. She knew she had a tight entrance and Bog was bigger than that toy she had. Bog’s hand gripped at Marianne’s waist encouraging her movements.  

She set a steady yet vigorous pace, knowing full well neither of them would last very long.  Marianne is moaning and panting Bog’s name as every thrust of his hips hits her just right. One of Bog’s large hands is teasing her breast while the fingers of the other rub at her clit.

The feeling of her around him is overwhelming, but he’ll be damned if she doesn’t come first.

“Come for me Marianne, come on love” and this time his voice is enough to push her over the edge.

As she falls into bliss Marianne’s walls clench around him, triggering his own climax and they muffle each other’s shouts with sloppy kissing.

Later, when they’re both cleaned up, they fall asleep content to lie in one another’s arms. Neither sure what the future will bring but knowing as long as they have each other everything will be alright.

~One Year Later~

Marianne squirmed as she slowly woke-up, grinding her ass into Bog’s morning erection.

He groaned appreciatively.

 “Happy anniversary to you too, love” Bog whispered huskily against her ear.

“Oh” she said, feigning surprise, “is that what last night _was_?” she teased. 

Bog’s hand gripped her waist to hold her against him, his arousal evidence he was more than willing to continue with their activities from the night before. It wouldn’t be difficult; they were both still naked after all.

It was Marianne’s turn to moan as she contemplated the idea but she knew in her heart they wouldn’t have alone time for much longer. She had something important to tell him.

Marianne laid her hand over Bog’s and moved it up from her hip, to rest over her belly. 

“Bog, it’s a little early to know for sure, but I think, I think I’m pregnant” Marianne stammered out, spreading her fingers through his.

“What” it was an automatic response, the word falling from his lips before he could stop it. It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard her, just that they had been so careful. It wasn’t that they didn’t want more children, they just wanted the timing to be right for Ian. 

Neither Bog nor Marianne would ever want him to feel as though he was being replaced, or that they would love a new baby more than him. So despite the fact they had gotten married around the end of August Marianne and Bog still used protection when making love. 

“When? How?” Bog stammered, he was overjoyed, his mind circling in complete bliss, that he was going to be a father, Marianne would give birth to a child they had created.

“Well I’m not sure but remember that last work party I dragged you along to…” Marianne’s voice drifted off giving Bog time to reminisce.

Marianne’s work functions could be a downright bore and since they had actively started dating Bog had been dragged along to help ease Marianne’s boredom, each time finding a new place to mark as their own.

Bog remembered well the glint in Marianne’s eye as she took his hand and led him away from the buffet table. He’d blindly followed her to a private bathroom where she preceded to suck him off. After some heated foreplay Bog had been hard and ready again, it wasn’t difficult when your wife wore such sexy dresses. Marianne had sat on the counter, putting her at the perfect height for Bog, and then she’d let him fuck her into oblivion. They had forgotten to bring a condom.

Bog blinked slowly as he let the haze of the memory fade.

“Do _not_ tell me I got you pregnant at your father’s retirement party.” Bog said, dumbfounded at the realisation.

“I _won’t_ tell you that, because I think you _did_ …”

“ _Marianne_ ” Bog whispered in awe, “Do ye really think?” he asked his hand now gliding over her belly in a protective manner.

“Yeah, I do” she said, equally as quiet, turning her head slightly back to capture Bog’s lips in a chaste kiss. _Mother’s instinct right?_ She thought.

Bog couldn’t believe there had been a time when he didn’t think he deserved love. That a wife and children would be something he could possess. 

Marianne rolled over and Bog held her close in a tight hug, his erection still pressing against her bare thigh, but sex could wait, there were more important things. 

Like a soft knock at their bedroom door and a small voice calling out, “Mommy! Daddy! You’ll never guess what the Easter Bunny brought me!”

Like a little boy who called Bog ‘ _daddy_ ’ and the though that in a few years there would be another little voice added to that one.  

“It can’t be as good as what the Easter Bunny brought _me_ ” Marianne teased, pressing herself close to Bog.

“ _Marianne_ ” Bog hissed, mock scandalized.  

“I guess we better get up” Marianne gave one last longing look at Bog before rolling over and hopping out of bed.

“You go ahead, I’ll be out in a minute” Bog said, appreciating the view of his naked, and possibly pregnant, wife walking around their room looking for suitable pajamas to wear.  

Faye Elizabeth Egbert-MacKinnon was born on September 9th, _exactly_ nine months after her grandfather’s retirement party. She was named after Marianne’s mother, and one of Bog’s grandmother’s. Ian was a very proud and loving big brother and even though there was seven years between them he was always there for her. Everything was alright.


End file.
